Revenge of the Dolls
by Phil From Produce
Summary: During a flea market fundraiser, Stella keeps a rare doll to herself. She decides to bring the doll to life, leading to a catastrophe that will bring Magix to it's knees.
1. Flea market fundraiser

Chapter 1 - Stella's favorite piece of childhood

The students of Alfea and Red fountain were bustling with activity at their annual flea market for funds. The community would donate old things that were of no use to them and the community would come and buy things for a dollar or two. The winx club was spread out throughout the sorting tables, Stella and Flora were working at the boys clothing table, checking for imperfections in the men's clothing. meanwhile, Riven, and skye were working at the toy table, not too far away. Fortunately for skye, he got the duty of going through all the cool action figures...Riven got stuck with the girl's dolls. and because of a very, very immature idea between 2 teenage boys, an adventure of tragedy, bravery, and melancholy was about to begin.

"Hey Riven, enjoying playing with the dolls?" asked Skye

"Shut up Skye! You wouldn't want this role either!" Said Riven

"Whatever Riven. Don't cop any feels, the dolls might slap you." Said Skye

"Damn it, Skye! Shut up!" Riven yelled out.

Over at the clothes table, Stella and Flora were sorting out the men's pants.

"This one has a hole in a very bad place." Said Stella

"Where?" asked Flora

"Where do you think!?" asked Stella

"I don't know, that's why i'm asking you." Said Flora

"It's on the butt!" said Stella

Both girls blurted out "Ewwwww!"

"Throw it away!" Said Flora

"Into the garbage with it!" said Stella, flicking the pants into a nearby bin full of useless stuff.

Back over at the dolls, Riven found a nude doll with unsually large breasts.

"Hey Skye, check the boobs out on this doll!" said Riven

Riven flung the doll over at Skye, who started laughing, and grabbed a Hulk Hogan wrestling action figure from his pile of toys.

"Riven, check it out...Hulk Hogan's having sex with it..." then Skye proceeded to place the Hulk action figure on the doll's nude plastic body.

"Oh...oh...ooh...Hulk...Hulk..." Skye proceeded to thump the dolls together, making Riven laugh like he was 10 years old again.

While Riven and Skye laughed at their immature joke, Stella came over to see what was going on.

"Oh my god! That's a limited edition Christina doll! Gimme!" Stella swiped the doll from Skye's hand.

"Really?" asked Skye

Stella looked at the doll very closely.

"Yeah! It's a limited edition 1992 Christina doll! only 10,000 of these were made and they go for like $100 mint on Estuff !" Said Stella

"Estuff?" asked Flora, who just came over.

"Yeah! I used to have one of these, then somehow it went missing!" said Stella

"So if it's worth that much, what kind of price tag should i put on it?" asked Riven

Stella held onto the doll.

"No, no, no! we're not going to sell this!" Said Stella

"Stella, we agreed that we wern't going to hold onto anything!" said Skye

"Yeah, but this is special to me!" said Stella

Riven just sighed. After all, it was just a plastic doll. What harm could it do to let Stella keep it?

"Oh well, I guess i'll head back to my table." Riven said, having lost all interest in the discovery a long time ago.

"Yeah, maybe i'll find an attitude era Triple H or some ECW figures." Said Skye, heading back to his table.

While Flora went back to sorting clothes, Stella stuck the figure down in her purse, no one really noticed, except Riven, but in his mind he really couldn't care less.

Back over at the action figure table, Skye found something cool.

"Holy crap, it's a Fabulous Flea figure!" said Skye

"Fabulous Flea? Cool, Is that worth something?" asked Riven

"Nah, he's just a guy working the independant circuit. he's probably not looking at a big career anytime soon. I'm a fan of his character, since he wrestled in the Eraklyon Wrestling Federation a few years back. I just wonder who made the figure." said Skye

Skye looked over the action figure.

"it's a small company, looks like it's based out of Zenith." Said Skye

"Cool stuff." said Riven

The group went back to their work and while it may have seemed it was just a moment in these young adults lives, things were going to get crazier.


	2. Pizza Dinner

Chapter 2 - How did your day go?

A few hours passed and the flea market day ended. After all the tables were packed up and put away, Stella rushed back to her dorm room and opened up her purse to look at her newly-discovered treasure. She looked it over again to make sure it wasn't another doll or a fake. Upon doing internet research, Stella discovered that it was indeed real, valued at about $70 on Estuff due to it not being complete. If she could get the proper clothes for it, it would be worth more, but the odds of finding the old clothes would be tough. After bombing through every website she could for a few hours, Stella set the doll on her bed, and recalled being a young girl, playing with her original doll...

_"Stella! come for dinner now." Stella's mother called to her._

_Stella continued playing with her doll._

_"Stella! if you don't come down to dinner, you won't get to eat!" Her mother's tone got louder._

_"Just a minute mom!" Said Stella._

_Stella put the doll on her bed, next to her other dolls. she then bolted down the halls of the castle to the supper table, where her mother and father were sitting, awaiting the chef to bring them their meal._

"Stella, Suppertime in the cafeteria!" blurted out Bloom

"Just a minute!" Stella blurted out, still deep in her train of thought.

After coming to her senses, Stella opened the door and headed downstairs with Bloom

to the cafeteria for dinner.

As the 2 friends arrived for supper, Faragonda had an announcement.

"Students of Alfea, I have some great news for all of you. We raised $8,275 altogether at our flea market today! The funds will go towards new equipment and the renovation of the potions lab, to compensate for all the issues we've had in the past." Said Faragonda

The girls all cheered.

"Now, to celebrate, tonight's dinner is pizza! You ladies deserve it!"

The cheer was even louder.

After all the girls had gone to get their pizza, Musa started laughing spontaneously.

"What's so funny?" asked Tecna

Between laughs, Musa began to speak.

"Riven told me what happened at the flea market with him and Skye, and I just thought about it." said Musa

"Oh yeah, Skye was playing with that Hulk Hogan action figure and making it hump a nude doll that Riven had to organize with the other dolls." said Flora

"Riven was playing with dolls? Oh my god, that is funny in itself." said Bloom

"Way to hurt his manliness." said Tecna

All the girls laughed.

"What were you doing, anyways?" asked Aisha

"Oh, we were going through all the men's pants that had been donated." said Stella

"You think that's bad? I had to organize all the men's swimwear!" said Tecna

"I would've rather done that than the pants." said Stella

"Really? You should've seen the big stain on the speedo someone dumped off."

The girls all went "Ewww!" and laughed a little.

"Those speedos probably could've stood up on their own." Said Tecna

"I had garden stuff. Easy." Said Bloom trying to change the subject.

"They made me organize the video games. Why are there so many copies of Madden floating Around?" asked Aisha

"They make new installments each year." said Tecna

"I found this one game, called Chrono Trigger. Timmy looked at it and he wanted it soooo badly, but obviously, rules are rules. We ended up selling it for $100." said Aisha

"Chrono trigger? No wonder! That's one of the rarest Super Nintendo games ever." said Tecna

"She would know that." Said Stella, thinking about how she didn't follow the rules earlier.

"What about you, Musa? What did you have?" asked Bloom

"I was on Music duty." Said Musa

"Out of all of us, you got the job that suited you best? That's not fair!" Stella said

"Yeah well, it was kinda lame. All we got was a bunch of old CDs no one cared about. The best find was a signed Aqua CD." Said Musa

"Signed! I used to listen to Aqua back home! How much did it sell for?" asked Bloom

"it went for $30. It was the album with that barbie doll song on it. I love that song!" Said Musa

Upon hearing Barbie's name, Stella started to feel guilty.

"Oh you mean the song that goes, _I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic!" _Aisha sang

"Then all the girls, except Stella, began to sing along. Eventually, Stella couldn't take it anymore. She finished off her pizza and washed it down with apple juice.

"I'm headed upstairs. Kinda tired." said Stella

"Sounds good Stel. See ya later." said Musa

Stella couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough to get back to her doll.


	3. Christina Comes to Life

Chapter 3 - Why not bring her to life?

For hours Stella went bombing through the internet trying to forget that she had stolen the doll from the flea market. She thought about hiding it. But no, someone would find it. She could sell it? Nah, she had enough money to blow on anything she wanted. To try and clear her mind even more, she turned on her TV. There was a science show on. There wasn't much else so Stella got sucked into watching it. It was about robotics and bringing the machines to life. But there was one part that caught Stella.

"This machine is so life-like, we decided to put it in a chair at a bus stop to see if people thought it was real." Said the show's narrator.

As Stella watched in amazement, everyone who stared at the human-like robot, acted as if it was real.

Then that brought Stella another idea - Why not make the doll...lifelike? And when it was, pretend it was just another student?

Stella furiously went through every spell site she could find on the internet over the next few hours. Eventually, she found an obscure site somewhere deep within the internet. The website's administrators had posted a potion recipe which could bring a doll to life. However, it was not guaranteed to work properly. Regardless, Stella had all of the materials to make it happen.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Stella said

She began to mix all the materials together, and created the potion which she would pour on the doll's head to bring it to life. After carefully following the instructions, Stella poured the potion on the doll's head. Within seconds, the doll sat up on it's own, and began to laugh and giggle.

"Oh! It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!" said Stella, smiling down on the little doll.

"Can you talk?" asked Stella

"Of course I can silly! I'm Christina!" said the doll

"I'm Stella." said Stella

"Nice to meet you...um, can I get bigger? I don't like being this small." said Christina

"Oh, how am I going to do that?" asked Stella

"There must be another spell to make me life-sized." Said Christina

Stella grabbed a book on how to enlarge objects. She eventually found her solution - a spell she had used before.

"Ok, are you ready?" asked Stella to her pint-sized companion.

"Ready." Christina said with a proud voice

Stella began to use her winx.

"Plastic, rubber, hair wig, make this little doll grow big!" Stella said. within 4 seconds, the doll grew to a life-sized proportion.

"Oh my god!" Stella was shocked.

"I'm like a real girl now!" Christina said

"yeah...but you're naked." said Stella

"Oh but that's ok. I don't mind being naked." Said Christina

"No,no, no, we have to do something about that." said Stella

Stella went rummaging through her clothes until she came upon some clothes she had sitting in her drawer for a while. She had to get them on Christina, who couldn't move her arms too well.

"Thank you, creator." said Christina

"No, call me Stella, i'm not a creator." said Stella

"You're creator..." Said Christina

Stella began to get a bit creeped out.

"Let's go out and have fun...creator!" said Christina

"No, no, we can't go out." said Stella

But Christina, in her state of new life, thought otherwise.

"I'm going out, creator!" Christina walked towards the window.

"No, don't go!" said Stella

Stella reached over for Christina, but Christina turned around, and slapped Stella right across the cheek! She then jumped out of the window, and ran into the darkness!

"No! come back!" Stella yelled into the darkness.

No voice yelled back. No sounds were made.

Stella then fell onto her bed, and began to think...

"Oh, what have I done?" she asked herself

By this time, midnight had fallen, and there was no other way to do this, other than wait til morning. it took 2 or 3 hours before Stella fell to sleep.


	4. Awakening to an Apocalypse

Chapter 4 - Awakening to an apocalypse

The next morning, Stella awoke to the sounds of sirens and helicopters. She woke up and heard the sounds of screaming and the sounds of girls going winx and fighting. Without skipping a beat, Stella ran outside and noticed a number of girls battling a bunch of blonde-haired, life-sized plastic dolls!

"Stella! Get into winx form! There's a group of girls in the forest!" Said Faragonda

Stella then immediately became her winx form, and then bolted into the forest, following the trail of plastic pieces. She eventually got to her destination, and found Bloom and 3 other girls battling off a bunch of life-sized dolls.

"Bloom! I'm Coming!" Said Stella

"Thanks for coming!" Bloom thanked her friend

While the 5 different fairies battled off the dolls, a flare went off in a new area. That meant reinforcements were needed.

"Who's gonna go for that?" asked Stella

"I can stay here with Stella. You 3 go and help!" said bloom

"Sure thing! Good luck to you!" one of the other unnamed fairies said, before flying off to help.

For the next minute, Bloom and Stella fought off the menace until finally, they were nearly drained of winx. Exhausted of energy, they fell to the ground, with 6 dolls around them.

"I hope you brought a flare, Stel." Bloom said between gasps

"I just woke up like 5 minutes ago! Where the heck am I going to get that?" Said Stella

"We're in trouble." Said Bloom

As the dolls all closed in on Bloom and Stella, a shadowy figure appeared in a tree behind one of the dolls. Bloom didn't see it, but Stella did.

"Look Bloom! Up there!" Yelled Stella

Bloom and Stella looked up to hear a loud warcry, then a man jumped from the tree, doing a swandive and then a last minute flip, crashing into one of the dolls, breaking it apart. He immediately got up, and got into an attack position.

"Ladies and gentleman! Ring the bell, it's Flea time!" yelled the stranger

Bloom and Stella looked up at their supposed savior. He was wearing skin-tight black jeans, with a short-sleeved fishnet top, and long nylon gloves and wristbands. His long black hair was accompanied by thick black eyeliner, and black lipstick.

"You pieces of plastic crap! You wanna fight me!" Yelled the stranger

The dolls all turned to him. Immediately, he began throwing kicks and punches and shattering the dolls to pieces, until he was left with one smiling doll.

"Time...for a Flea bite!" The man yelled out.

The man lightly kicked the doll in the midsection, then jumped in the air, and scissor-kicked the doll's neck and broke off the head! The doll fell to the ground.

Bloom and Stella turned to their savior.

"Thank you, whoever you are." said Bloom

"I'm nobody." Said the man

"You just like, saved our lives! You're totally someone!" Said Stella

"No...No...I'm the cause of all this." Said the man.


	5. The Search for an Unlikely Hero

Chapter 5 - What was the cause of this?

"What do you mean you started all this?" asked Bloom

Before she could get an answer, the man ran away, leaving behind a bunch of dust.

Bloom and Stella looked at each other, suprised above all other emotions.

"We should get back to Alfea." Said Bloom

"What about that guy?" asked Stella

"Maybe we'll find out later." Said Bloom

The 2 girls picked themselves off the ground, and walked back towards Alfea.

Back at the school, the doll invasion was held off. When Bloom and Stella got back, they found a group of girls, all gathered around Faragonda and Griselda.

"Girls, first I just want to say that you were great in your efforts to hold off whatever those were, but this isn't over yet." Said Faragonda

The girls cheered.

"I've been in contact with the teachers over at Red Fountain, they've held off their invaders there, so everyone's ok there too." Said Faragonda

The girls all sighed a sigh of relief. All their boyfriends were ok.

"But here's the real question. How did this all start? Whatever attacked us was under the influence of winx power, and this is the only school where winx power is taught. therefore, it had to have come from here." Said Griselda

"I don't want to be a stick in the mud, but Griselda's right." Said Faragonda

Bloom then walked over.

"Mrs. Faragonda, i have something to say." Said Bloom

"Yes Bloom?" asked Faragonda

"There was a man in that forest...he claimed he started it." Said Bloom

"Now that's a bit crazy!" Said Griselda

"How could he have started it?" asked Faragonda

"We don't know. He came and helped us, and then took off. He didn't say how he started it." said Bloom

"Well, then I guess we need to go do a search for him. Maybe we can scout him out." Said Faragonda

"I'll volunteer." Said Stella, walking up.

"No, you ladies look much too tired." Said Griselda

"You can help us by giving us a description of what he looked like." Said Faragonda

"Well, he was dressed in all black. He had make-up on. That much I remember." Said Bloom

"He looked like a goth." Stella added

"Well, if it's a guy, it's not a cloud tower witch. Why would they admit guilt anyways?" asked Griselda

"I'll volunteer to go look." Said Musa, walking forward.

"Me too." Said Aisha." Said Aisha

"I'll send for some Specialists to come and help." Said Faragonda

Then radio crackle was heard on a Walkie-Talkie that Griselda was holding.

"Yes? This is Alfea...We;re ok. How are you holding up? Ok, I can send some girls. ok, just hang tight, capital, help's on the way." Said Griselda

As several fairies began to volunteer to help fight the dolls out in the capital city of Magix, Musa and Aisha went with Faragonda into the school's halls to get some scouting material.

"You'll find great use in some night-vision glasses." Said Faragonda

"The heat-sensing technology in them? Cool stuff." Said Musa

"That's for you, Aisha." Mrs. Faragonda handed the glasses to Aisha.

"Now, Musa, Take this Ether, and use it if you run into trouble and fight off the enemy."

"Yes mrs. F!" Said Musa

"Head for the edge of the forest, the specialists should be here soon enough to come and help you in your search." said Faragonda

as the 2 girls left the school, Faragonda got back on her walkie-talkie to get Saladin to send some boys over.

5 minutes later, Musa and aisha were joined by Riven, and Timmy, both who had awoken to fight off several of the dolls.

"Morning Musa!" Said Riven

"Morning riven." Musa Replied

The 2 hugged each other. Timmy was prepared for business as was Aisha.

"So what direction are we headed?" asked Timmy

"Bloom and Stella came out of the forest from the north end. We'll start scouting there." Said Musa

"Let's do it. The sooner we end this, the better." Said Riven

"Yeah, I agree with Riven. If we let this go too long things are gonna get way out of control." Said Timmy

"Let's go then." Said Musa

The group then started travelling into the brush.

"One thing I don't get...how can winx power start something like that?" asked Aisha

"Winx power is unpredictable, Aisha." Said Musa

"Or the fairy who wields it." Said Riven

"But according to what Faragonda said, it's a guy...guys can't be fairies!" Said Timmy

"But guys are capable of learning some winx magic, but nothing as big as starting a doll invasion." Said Musa

"Those dolls looked very simular to what I was working with at that flea market yesterday." Said Riven

"You mean to tell me you think it was all those small dolls that revolted?" Asked Aisha

"Perhaps." Said Riven

Timmy then looked up into the trees.

"Hey, stop! Look up there!" Timmy pointed.

Up in the trees, was a noose.

"A noose?" Asked Riven

"That's either a lynching or someone tried to kill themselves." Said Aisha

"I think it was a suicide attempt but someone chickened out." Said Musa

"Wait!" Riven said "Everyone...you hear that?"

The whole area was quieted. Then the sound of a rustle was heard.

Aisha placed the glasses on her face and looked into the brush. She could tell there was someone in the trees.

"Riven...Timmy...Musa...someone's in there." Said Aisha.


	6. Depression Combined with High speed

Chapter 6 - Dude looks like a lady

Riven drew his sword.

"You in there! Identify yourself!" Riven walked forward. Timmy was right behind him, with a gun drawn.

No voice.

"Come on, we know you're in there. Just come out or i'll come in there." Said Riven

Then a voice peeped up.

"Ok...I'm coming out...don't hurt me." Said the voice

Then the man came out. He was exactly as Bloom described.

"Wait a minute...that's a girl." Said Musa

"What! No! I'm a guy!" Said the man

Riven then got a closer look at their capture.

"Wait a minute...You're the Fabulous Flea." said Riven

"Yeah..." Said the Fabulous Flea

"Who's the Fabulous Flea?" Asked Aisha

"He's a Professional Wrestler. I just can't see how he could've started this. He has no reason to." Said Riven

"I didn't mean to start it." Said Flea

"Enough...Just tell us how this began." Said Musa

Flea laid down against a tree.

"2 days ago, I was working a show in a small town in Solaria. It was my last show with the Solaria Wrestling Federation. The promoter fired me." Said Flea

"Ok." Riven motioned for Flea to continue.

"So I come to Magix, hoping to sign with a smaller, Indie promoter. He takes one look at me, calls me some names...and then i'm out on my butt with nothing more than my old beater car." Said Flea

Aisha, Musa, Timmy and Riven all sat down with Flea to hear the rest of the story.

"So I'm barreling down a road at night, looking for a spot to sleep...I had this moment of weakness...There's this solid wall, well, I thought it was solid...So I full-throttle slammed right into it." Said Flea

"Oh wow." Said Riven

"As it stands, my car's still wedged in that wall. I got knocked out. When I woke up, There was this doll-like creature on my hood, staring right at me. I freaked out, bolted from the car, and into the forest. All I could think was...what was that and how did it get there?" Flea stopped to take a breath

"And from all this running, you assumed maybe that the doll-like creature was one of many that invaded our schools this morning?" Asked Timmy

"That's exactly what I think. I thought it was being held there and I had accidentally freed it in my effort of suicide. I woke up this morning...found this rope from a fence...and figured that if I couldn't die from the impact of a crash..." Flea then stopped talking, trying to hold back tears.

"Flea, killing yourself isn't going to solve a damned thing." Said Riven

"Well, if you've been through all the crap I have...you want to spend your life dreaming about being the next big wrestler but you can't keep a job? Before this, this Fabulous flea thing, I was just a skinny wire working at a gas station in a remote spot of magix. I got sick of pushing a broom and selling gas, so I went to a nearby wrestling school...I spent months training...I got tougher. then I got in. the first promoter, he believed in me, he gave me this persona. I'm the fabulous Flea, Damnit!" Flea began choking up.

"Calm down, calm down." Said Musa

Flea tried his best not to tear up, but all the stress was finally coming down onto him.

"Listen, i'm gonna send headquarters the message. Skye'll come get us. I wonder what the look on his face is going to be like." Said Riven

"Why?" asked flea

"He's a fan of yours. I kinda am too." Said Riven

"Well, I am honored to meet fans." Flea spoke in a 'whatever' voice.

"What did happen to your first promotion?" asked Aisha

"It folded a few years ago. Everyone was out of work. after that, I travelled from town to town." Said Flea

Riven then turned back to Flea after coming off the walkie-talkie.

"Flea, your just freaking out, dude. That building you crashed into...it was just a Meat packing plant." Said Riven

"Really? It wasn't like a research lab or something where things like life-like dolls are made?" asked Flea

"Yeah, so you are totally fine. You didn't start a damned thing." Said Riven

"So i'm not to blame for this?" asked Flea

"Yeah. you're ok." Said Riven

"Well, thats kind of a relief." Said Flea

"The real question is...who did?" Asked Timmy


End file.
